The dark side of Stupidty
by kenkarri
Summary: Yuugi and the gang do some pretty stupid stuff even worse when paperclips,the name game and other things are involved. Taia bashing! chapter 3 is finally up and stupider!
1. plotting Tai's death

Na: Wow! My first Yugioh fic! I am so proud of myself! The title 'The dark side of stupidity' pretty much explains the entire story…..okay not really but I am very hyper and destructive when provoked. So beware, careful any chance I get I shall bash Taia, and her friendship speeches. ((eye twitch)) Yugi and Joey are not gay! They may be kinda crazy, fruits but not gay. Mai….ya Mai is terrible.

Mai: HEY! You're so mean!

Na: Errrrrrrrrr time up ((presses a button, Mai falls through a hole in the floor))

Mai: ahhhhhhhhh

Na: bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fear my button pushing abilities!

Disclaimer: I don not own the cast of Yugioh, and never really want to……other than Yami…..I wouldn't mind having him and his powers! We could take over the world together!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEeEEEEEE

Yuugi's room

Yuugi: Yami?

Yami: yes Yugi?

Yuugi: I'm bored!

Yami: Do something to amuse yourself, put together another puzzle that gives you another look alike pharoah, who by the way is way cooler than you'll ever hope to be.

Yuugi: Been there, done that….Wait! I know! Lets play the name game!

Yami: The name game?

Yuugi: ya! I'll start, Yami, Yami, pastramie, banana fanana, corn on the cobby, Yami!

Yami: That is the STUDIDEST song I have ever heard!

Yuugi: Stupid? It's not stupid! It's fun! You try…..let's see, Let's do Kaiba!

Kaiba, Kaiba, bo Biba, Banana fanana, oh Triba! Kaiba!

Yami: That is the funniest thing I have ever heard in a while! Kaiba is a rotten, no good, pathetic, girly man!

((Kaiba Corp))

Kaiba: Achooooooo!

Mokuba: You okay Seto?

Kaiba: I don't know, I think I' getting sick.

Mokuba: An old folk tale says that if you sneeze someone is saying bad things about you.

((Back at Yuugi's))

Yuugi: Wow Yami I didn't know that you hated Kaiba that much.

Yami: Okay first he doesn't think I exists and you always get all the credit for my duels!

Joey: ((Bursts through the door)) Yuugi!

Yuggi: What is it Joey!

Joey: Tai was hit by a truck!

Yuugi: noooooooooooooo!

Yami: ((inside Yuugi's head)) YES! No more stupid friendship speeches!

Joey: But she lived and went to the hospital!

Yuugi: Is she okay?

Yami: Crap!

Joey: But then the hospital blew up!

Yuugi: Nooooooo, Taia!

Yami: Yes!

Joey: But she was saved!

Yuugi: Yay!

Yami: Dieeeeeeeeeee!

Joey: But the person who saved her was a hired assisan!

Yuugi: Gasp!

Yami: bwhahahahahahahahaha!

Joey: But the assissian was caught by the police, Taia is fine.

Yami: there goes 200,000 yen down the drain.

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Na: okay how did you like it? Yami's cool when he's evil, huh!

Yami: Here me roar

Na: --' ugh, okay Yami the badboy image is cool in the manga, but the tight leather pants in the anime……brrrrrrrrr.


	2. paperclips

**Na: Look at all the pretty reviews and 29 hits! Thank you so much! I feel special!**

**Kaiba: ed……**

**NA: I know where you live…..**

**Yami: okay since they're being stupid I shall give you the basic summary for this chapter, **

**Kaiba runs out of paperclips……**

**Na: and Yuugi, Yami, Tai and me have to go get more!**

**Kaiba: DON"T TELL THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!**

**Na: fine!**

**Kaiba: fine**

**Na: fine**

**Kaiba: good god!**

Llllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

((Kaiba corp))

Kaiba: Crap!

Mokuba: What is it Seto?

Kaiba: I'm out of paper clips……

Mokuba: then go buy some more

Kaiba: My seractuary usually takes care of that…….I'm so going to regret this…..KENA!

Kena: ((Darts in)) Yes boss man!

Kaiba: I need paper clips.

Kena: that's nice for you…..

Kaiba: I need paperclips now……

Kena: okay…..

Kaiba: okay, let's try this again…..Go buy me paper clips you stupid girl…..

Kena: ((whispers)) curse you Kaiba

Kaiba: What?

Kena: Nothing…..bye-bye ((Rushes out))

((Outside))

Kena: Wait where do I find paperclips? I know Yuugi will know! He knows all of that stupid crap!

((Yuugi's house))

Tai: So how's everything going Yuugi?

Yuugi: Fine, and with you?

((NA: oh aren't they entertaining?))

Kena: ((Comes bursting in)) Yami!

Yuugi: Ugh, Hiya Kena!

Kena: ((Blink blink)) dork! I need to talk to Yami!

Tia: Hiya Kena! How are you doing?

Kena: Don't push it girly I am armed and insane.

Tia: You have a gun on you?

Kena: No! you stupid girl! I have arms! I can beat the crap out of you with my arms!

Yuugi: Why do you need to talk to Yami?

Kena: Because he's the only one I like in this room!

Tia: But Don't you like me?

Kena: Stares for a few seconds Tia…..I HATE you! GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK SKULL!

Tia: were gonna be best friends! To honor our friendship I shall sing a song.

Kena: Eyebrow twitch

Yami: ((Finally out of Yuugi's head)) Whispers Run Kena I think I can hold her off!

Kena: she is the unbeatable preppy force do not fight her you soon tire and die……

Yami: Aren't you optimistic……

Kena: Anyway I NEED paperclips!

Tia: Why do you need paper clips?

Kena: Because I want to shove them up your nose!

Tia: ((Worriedly)) Not really….right?….right!

Kena: No Kabia needs paperclips….spare me the speech Yami…..I know he doesn't think you exists and that Yuugi gets all the credit for your duels.

Yami: ((Pouts in a corner and grumbles about his speech))

Kena: TO THE PAPERCLIP STORE!

-------------------------------------------the paperclip store-------------------------------------------

Yami: that is a lot of paper clips. ((Stares at the wall of paperclips))

Tai: which one do we pick?

Kena: this one and this one!

((All of the sudden a clown walks in))

Kena: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tai: look a clown

Kena: run away!

Yami: good god!

Tai: hello Mr. clown!

Clown: squeak

Kena: ((Feedle postion))

Yami: are you mocking me clown?

Clown: squeak squeak

Yami: it's on now! Shadow game!

Clown?

Yami: we shall play GO FISH the winner keeps his soul.

Clown!

Yami: do you have any…..1's

Clown: Squeak

Yami: ((draws a card))

Clown: Squeak squeak?

Yami: ((Gasp)) in one move he beat me! Nooooooooooooooooo!

((NA: I have no idea if you can beat someone in go fish with one move, but I think its pretty funny))

((Yami gets sent to the shadow relem))

Kena:…… ((goes back to Kaiba corp))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba: where's my paperclips?

Kena: up your ass!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter made no sence but then again "The dark side of stupidty" the story's gonna be stupid!

Ja ne

kenkarri


	3. the pink limo

**This is Chibi baka corner, brought to you by real live idiots!**

**NA: sorry I had writers block for the loooooongest time! So here it is….I shall be adding a few more people……Hotaru, my close friend , has a strange fascination with Kaiba….Tammaku…hehe…Tammi…..my older sister, who for some strange reason likes Duke ((shiver))………..and Kitara Wheeler, she's Joey's younger sister…still older than me….wait everyone's older than me….**

**Kitara: okays now that everyone has been introduced we shall give you the basic summary….**

**Tammi: I wanna say it! I wanna say it!**

**NA: ya! I wanna say it!**

**Tammi: no I wanna say it!**

**NA: No I do!**

**Tammi: NO I DO!**

**NA: me!**

**Tammi: me!**

**NA: me!**

**Tammi: me!**

**NA: me!**

**Tammi and NA: memememememememememememememememmemememememememememememememmememememememememememememememmememem((takes drink of soda)) mememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememememe((deep breath))memememememememememememememememememememememememmemememememememme!**

**Yami: ((sweat drop)) okay I'll do the intro…..Kena and co steal one of Kaiba's limos he gets it back pink….three days later…what happened in those three days, when he checks out the girls he gets a…um….intresting….story.**

**Kitara: ((still watching the two fighting)) stupid morons……**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaiba: ((grumbles cause he STILL hasn't gotten his paper clips))**

**((A demented and hyper red head comes bursting in))**

**Hotaru: KAIBA!**

**Kaiba: what is it Hotaru? ((He's tried to argue and yell at her before she cried so much people started building another ark))**

**Hotaru: I need to borrow your limo.**

**Kaiba: why?**

**Hotaru: I don't have to tell you everything! YOUR NOT IN CHARGE OF ME! ((runs out))**

**Kaiba: ugh….teenage hormones…..**

**Hotaru: ((Runs back)) but seriously I need to limo…..**

**Kaiba: ((sweat drops))**

**--------------------------3 days later--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**((Hotaru, Kena, Kitara, and Tammi, all walk into Kaiba's office, mostly all destroyed and frazzled in appearance))**

**Kaiba: what happened!**

**Hotaru: well……….**

**-------------------flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so we took the car right…..Kena and Tammi were driving…..**

**Kena: whoa were in a flashback!**

**Tammi: that is so hot!**

**Kitara: that's cool.**

**Kena: I mean we have seen like, millions of these stupid flashbacks but never been in one….**

**Kitara: ya now that I think about it, this is kinda creepy….all those people seeing what we did….((turns to audience))**

**Tammi: ya kinda…..**

**Hotaru: shut up! Alright, so we took the limo……**

**real flashback**

**Kena: so where are we going?**

**Hotaru: …..I dunno…I just got the limo…..**

**Tammi: the fun shall start now! **

**Hotaru: what are you guys gonna do? ((She's kinda scared))**

**Kena: something stupid and dangerous.**

**Tammi and Kitara: ((nods enthusiastically))**

**Hotaru: oi**

**-----------------------unflashback----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaiba: and that's it!**

**Kena: no, Tammi had to visit the little girls room.**

**((Tammi comes back))**

**------------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------**

**((Driving in the limo, they pass Serenity))**

**Tammi: wait go back! that's the hooch My Duke likes!**

**Kena: yes ma'am ((backs up to much and runs over Serenity)) OH CRAP!**

**Tammi: my plan is working, to have Kena drive so she will destroy everyone I don't like by accident!**

**Hotaru: dude we can hear you…….**

**Kitara: ya…..your starting to freak us out alittle……**

**Kena: lets go get Yami!**

**everyone: ((thinks)) she's so cute when she's so naive and innocent…….**

**interrupts flashback**

**Kena: I am NOT innocent and naive!**

**Kitara: awwwwww Kena is angry! How cute…..**

**Kena: growl**

**flashback**

**Kitara: I thought Yami was sent to the shadow realm……**

**Kena: yes I "Persuaded" the writer to bring my love back! And to send Yuugi to the shadow realm in his place.**

**Hotaru: okay ((Drives the limo to Yuugi's))**

**Kena: ((Shoves her head out the window)) YAMI!**

**Yami: ((runs out in bunny pjs)) **

**((Kena drags Yami into the car and they drive off))**

**Tammi: so what now?**

**Mia appears **

**Kitara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH kill her!**

**((Tammi takes over the wheel and chases Mia to a boat))**

**Mia: see ya suckers! ((hops on the boat, the limo doesn't stop and drives into the water.))**

**((Everyone was floating, including Yami))**

**Kitara: how are you gonna explain this to Kaiba?**

**Hotaru: why am I the one explaining this to him!**

**Tammi: because he's madly in love with you…..**

**((So since the limo was…..about 2000 leagues under water they had to buy a new limo so Kaiba wouldn't get mad))**

**Limo salesman: we only have limos in pink.**

**Tammi: Kaiba is gonna kill us………**

**Kena: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE! WHEN WE WREAKED THE LIMO OR WHEN WE RETURN THE LIMO PINK!**

**((after much arguing they finally returned the limo))**

**Kaiba: you have got to be kidding…………**

**Hotaru: we never kid about destruction………….**

**Tammi: yup, so were not in trouble, right?**

**Kaiba: noooooooooo! You owe me money for driving MY car into the bay.**

**Tammi: but we bought you a new one!**

**Kaiba: how did you afford that?**

**Kena: we found you credit cards in the glove boxes.**

**Kaiba: what happened to Yami?**

**Kena: he went home saying that we are the weirdest chicks he ever seen.**

**Kaiba: for once I agree with that Neanderthal.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NA: so I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
